A cinco pasos
by AteneaJKG
Summary: Fareeha Amari tiene 12 años es alegre, extrovertida y tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia. ¿Qué pasaría si se enamora por primera vez? Pharmercy


A Fareeha Amari no le gustan los días fríos, le recuerdan las vacaciones en Canadá junto a su padres justo antes de que se separaran, tampoco le gustan del todo los vegetales, ni las largas horas de espera en la oficina de su madre las cuales eran rutina desde hace meses que había decidido quedarse un tiempo con ella en la base principal de Gibraltar; a pesar de ser una instalación grande y con mucho flujo de gente, se le tenía estrictamente prohibido merodear por ahí; su madre decía que podría perderse o lo que es mucho peor caer del hangar principal. .

Lo único que le gusta de la oficina de su madre es esa foto enmarcada donde aparecían los héroes más cercanos a su familia, su madre la había sacado cuando fue su cumpleaños número 11, estaba tan feliz de conocerlos a todos, eran geniales, valientes, sobre todo eran las personas importantes y nobles, que buscaban proteger al mundo. Fareeha suspira cada que ve esa foto, algún día seria como ellos, ella está segura de que protegería a los inocentes.

Otra cosa que amaba de los días de oficina eran los pequeños lapsos de tiempo en los que venía su mejor amiga del mundo, la Doctora Angela Ziegler; a pesar de ser solo ser cinco años mayor que ella, ya contaba con un doctorado y sobre todo con el derecho de ir al campo de batalla. Su madre solía repetirle que tenía que seguir el ejemplo de Angela e interesarse en una carrera que fuera benéfica para el mundo. Pero ella no quería eso, ella quería ser como su madre, como la gente con la que había crecido, quería hacer un mundo mejor y entendia que eso se lograría luchando.

El reloj estaba a punto de marcar la dos en punto lo cual significaba que la Doctora Ziegler entraría por la puerta acompañada de dos bols llenos de comida "nutritiva", y tal vez si bien le iba traería algunos dulces como postre.

Tal como fue su predicción la puerta de la oficina principal se abrió, mostrando tras de sí a una joven de 17 años rubia, con una coleta de caballo y una bata a medio abotonar.

-Hola mein liebe freundin- La pequeña Amari, salto de su asiento y comenzó a recoger todos sus cuadernos, despejando así el escritorio principal; en presencia de su madre se tomarían la libertad de bajar al comedor principal, pero a ella no le gustaba que estuviera ahí sin su presencia, porque según a palabras de su progenitora podría abusar de los caramelos que había en la máquina expendedora, así que la Doctora se encargaba de cuidar de ella.

-Doctora Ziegler, es un gusto verla. ¿Cómo ha estado su día?-

-Tranquilo, gracias por preguntar.-Dijo antes de poner los dos tazones con una pasta de procedencia dudosa, a la cual todos en la base habían denominado "la pasta espacial Ziegler"; Fareeha trago en seco al ver su bol, el cual parecía contener una dosis extra. Casi suspiro de alivio al ver que también traía dos zumos de fruta. -¿Qué tal las clases privadas?.- Al ser hija de la Capitán tenía ciertos privilegios; su madre había insistido que se le educara en casa o en este caso en la base, así ella quedaría fuera de peligro.

-Aburridas, el profesor Klain se ha pasado toda la mañana tratando de explicarme los ángulos, y no logro entender eso de que me va a servir si yo voy a estar pateando traseros en el campo de batalla.-

Angela frunció levemente el ceño, al igual que Ana Amari no le gustaba la idea de que la menor quisiera convertirse en un "héroe" en el fondo esperaba que pequeña Amari algún día cambiara de idea y dedicara su vida a otro tipo de campo.- Bueno Fareeha, para ser un héroe también tienes que estudiar mucho, es parte del aprendizaje.- Dijo calmadamente mientras tomaba asiento en la silla quedando de frente a la pequeña.-

-¿En serio?, ¿En qué?.- preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza y clavaba su mirada en la mayor.

Angela tomo su cuchara y la hundió en la pasta de color amarillento.- Bueno, ¿Has visto el gran traje de Reinhardt?.-

La menor asintió lentamente mientras imitaba a la mayor.

-Su traje es fruto de la Ingeniería Alemana de precisión, se tuvieron que hacer muchísimos cálculos y pruebas para saber cuál era el material adecuado, la velocidad que este alcanzaría, cuánto daño podría resistir su escudo. Tú madre usa los cálculos para saber a qué distancia disparar, cual es el punto más favorable, inclusive yo uso lo básico para saber cuánto medicamento administrar, e inclusive para operar, todos son números pequeña.-

Fareeha le miro impresionada por unos cuantos segundos, para después tomar la primera cucharada de lo que sea que llevaba la comida de hoy. Una vez más la Doctora le volvía a impresionar con sus conocimientos.

-Tal vez, si algún día te vuelves lo suficientemente buena puedas construir trajes como los de Reinhardt.- Dijo tratando de persuadir a la menor mientras veía como esta se atiborraba de comida. Al parecer la Fareeha Amari era la única que apreciaba sus dotes en la comida.

\- Me temo que ve volveré buena, pero dentro de un traje, tomare en cuenta su consejo Doctora y asumiré la importancia de los números y esas cosas. Tal vez me ayuden a patear a algunos ómnicos malvados en el futuro-

Angela negó levemente con la cabeza antes de llevarse la primera cucharada a la boca.

"Código Azul en el ala Norte, Código Azul, a todos los médicos. Código azul-"* Se escuchó una voz robótica seguida de una sirena entrecortada.-

La Doctora Ziegler se levantó inmediatamente.- Lo lamento, pero tengo que ir, hazme el favor de encargarte de esto.- Angela señalo los dos tazones, a la par que tomaba uno de los zumos. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de partir-.

-Pero Doctora…- Fareeha ya no tuvo más tiempo de réplica porque Angela había salido disparada. Dejándole con el doble de porción, bueno supongo que según los números dos es mejor que uno.- Suspiro antes de seguir comiendo en silencio.

*Código azul= Indicara que una persona se encuentra en peligro por presentar paro cardio-respiratorio.


End file.
